The Holy Grail War
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Gil Illyvich Petrovsky, ia hanyalah seorang anak kelas 2 SD dengan kehidupan yang sederhana. Namun sebuah tanda aneh menyeretnya ke dalam pusaran Perang Cawan Suci yang berbahaya dan menegangkan. warning inside DLDR
1. Prolog 01: Gil Illyvich Petrovsky

Angin musim semi berhembus menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura—aku tahu ini adalah salah satu pembuka yang klise namun sayang sekali hanya itu saja yang ada di pikiranku.

Sebuah kalimat pembuka yang selalu aku baca di buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaanpun sebagian besar memiliki pembukaan yang klise.

"Pagi Gil-chan!" Aku mendengar sebuah sapaan dari belakang, seorang gadis yang seumuran denganku.

"Selamat Pagi, Rei." Balasku, kini ia telah berjalan disampingku. Sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tasnya.

"Akhirnya semester baru di mulai, dan kita jadi kakak kelas!" katanya dengan semangat tingkat dewa. Sementara aku hanya bisa tertawa renyah.

"Kakak kelas ya?" Gumamku sambil memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan ya—

Mungkin.

Karena aku tak tahu kalau hari ini, kehidupan normalku akan berakhir.

The Holy Grail War

A Fate/Series fanfiction.

I don't own Fate.

Language: Indonesia

Genre: Supernatural, Action, Shounen.

Warning: OOC! Oc, as bad as shit. Don't read don't read. Flame for character(s) is unacceptable

Prolog: Summon The Servants—The War is Begin.

Part 01—Lancer―

"Haaah~" Sebuah helaan napas keluar dari mulutku merasa bosan dengan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru.

Ah aku belum memperkenalkan namaku ya?

Namaku adalah Gil Illyvich Petrovsky—ahahaha, namaku bukan aneh. Aku adalah murid kelas 2 di salah satu sekolah dasar di kota Fuyuki ini.

Dua tahun yang lalu akibat urusan keluarga, akupun ikut pindah dari Russia ke negeri Jepang ini. Dan akhirnya bersekolah di tempat ini.

Tempat ini adalah tempat yang sangat bagus.

Banyak teman-teman yang baik dan mau mengajakiku bermain.

Aku benar-benar senang.

Aku tidak mau hari-hari yang indah ini berakhir.

Tanpa sadar, bel istirahat makan siangpun telah berbunyi. Setelah memberi hormat, banyak siswa yang bergegas keluar untuk mengambil makan siang mereka di cafetaria—entah akan mereka bawa ke sini atau mereka makan disana.

"Gil-chan~ mau makan siang bareng?" Ajak salah satu temanku, akupun menganggukkan kepalaku mengiyakan ajakan tersebut dan pergi menuju cafetaria.

"Nee, Gil-chan. Sedari tadi aku bertanya-tanya. Kau pakai tatoo?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tidak menggunakan—" aku terdiam melihat tanda yang ada di punggung tangan kananku ini.

Tanda apa ini? Warnanya merah seperti darah.

Aku belum pernah melihat benda ini sebelumnya? Ini apa?

"Eh? Sejak kapan? Aku tidak tahu lho." Teman-temanku saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Sebaiknya kau hapus saja—kalau sampai para guru tahu kan brabe."

"Eum, tentu saja akan aku hapus." Kataku sambil membereskan peralatan makanku lalu berdiri dari posisi dudukku.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

Ya, saat itu aku masih belum menyadari.

Bahwa sesuatu yang kuanggap tatoo inilah yang kelak akan mengubah hidupku.

Pembatas keren

"Sampai jumpa besok Gil-chan~" Aku melambaikan tanganku kepada Rei yang berlari meninggalkan sekolah, sementara aku berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Sesekali aku memerhatikan punggung tangan kananku, masih terbawa rasa penasaran dengan apa yang terukir diatasnya.

Sebuah tatoo? Namun aku tidak pernah mengingat menggunakan tatoo—lagipula aku masih berumur 8 tahun. Mana mungkin bisa memakai tatoo.

"Hah~" Sekali lagi helaan napas keluar dari bibirku dan melanjutkan perjalananku menuju rumah.

Namun belum sampai belokan terakhir aku membalikkan badanku. Seperti ada yang mengikutiku dari belakang.

Sesuatu yang sangatlah berbahaya.

Aku masih berdiri di tempat, menatap tajam ke segala arah, mencari sesuatu yang aneh.

Namun nihil. Menghela napas kembali akupun kembali berjalan.

Mungkin aku terlalu khawatir.

"Aku pulang!"

Nihil, tidak ada siapapun yang merespons panggilanku.

Tentu saja, jam segini ayah dan ibu masih bekerja—dan tidak tahu kapan akan pulang.

Akupun menutup pintu rumah dari dalam dan membuka sepatuku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai dua untuk berganti pakaian.

Setelah berganti pakaian dari seragam menjadi sebuah kaos putih dan celana pendek selutut akupun duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton tayangan anime di televisi.

Merasa bosan dengan tayangan di televisi, akupun memutuskan untuk keluar dan jalan-jalan mungkin bermain dengam teman-teman yang lainnya di taman.

Kakiku melangkah keluar. Lalu mengunci pintu rumah dan menaruhnya di tempat rahasia yang hanya aku dan keluargaku saja yang mengetahuinya.

"Yosh." Akupun berbalik meninggalkan rumah.

Pembatas Keren

"Sampai jumpa semuanya!" ujarku sambil melambaikan tanganku kepada teman-temanku yang sudah di jemput oleh orang tuanya.

Sementara aku sendiri, masih duduk diatas ayunan kayu ini.

Tidak ada ayah ataupun ibu yang datang menjemputku, semua masih sibuk bekerja.

Aku dengan pelan kembali mengayunkan ayunannya dengan pelan. Hari sudah cukup sore namun aku masih belum beranjak dari taman yang letaknya hanya beberapa ratus meter dari rumahku ini.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ada dua orang yang datang ke arahku.

Dua orang pria gagah yang kini berdiri tepat di beberapa meter di depanku.

"Mengonfirmasi command seal." Gumam salah satu pria tersebut.

"Bunuh."

Eh?

"Huaa!" aku refleks menghindar dari serangan pria yang satunya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari tubuhku.

Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki tubuh kecil dan lincah seperti ini. Aku lalu berlari dengan cepat—namun tetap saja tersusul.

Bagaimanapun juga seberapa kencangnya aku berlari aku tak akan bisa mengimbangi langkah kaki yang jauh lebih lebar dari tubuhku sekalian menghindari serangan yang terus keluar.

Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat beruntung kali ini, entah kenapa semua serangan berhasil aku hindari—meski itu menimbulkan kerusakan cukup parah di sekitar.

Akupun dengan sigap mengambil kunci rumah lalu masuk dan kembali menguncinya dari luar.

Aku mengatur napasku yang terengah-engah sambil menyengerkan badanku di pin—

Jleb

Aku merasa sesuatu menujuk menembuh perutku, sebuah pedang yang tak begitu panjang putih bajuku kini tersiram oleh warna merah yang keluar dari luka perutku.

"Apa aku akan mati disini?"

Pedang itu keluar dari tubuh kecilku, aku lalu menggunakan sisa tenagaku untuk berjalan hingga sampai di ruang tengah, namun aku bisa mendengar ia berhasil menjebol pintu depan. Aku yang semakin takut mempercepat langkahku, mencari tempat berlindung.

Ya—namun semuanya terlambat. Sosok pria tersebut tiba-tiba muncul di depanku dalam sekejap dan melemparku hingga menabrak menjebol pintu sebuah ruangan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ukkhh..." Aku terbatuk sembari merintih kesakitan, pandangan mataku tampak sangat buruk, semua mulai memudar. Dan aku merasa seseorang menarik rambutku.

"Kau tahu~ aku suka sekali menyiksa anak kecil! Aku suka melihat wajah kecilnya yang merintih meminta pertolongan, ahahaha! Kalau aku bisa memenangkan perang cawan suci ini akan kupastikan aku akan meminta pada cawan suci agar aku bisa menyiksa seluruh anak kecil di dunia ini. Maka dari itu aku tidak biia membiarkanmu mengikuti perang suci ini dan mengganggu impianku."

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan pria itu, apa—

Apa aku akan mati di tangan si psikopat ini?

Tidak mau!

"Jan...gan ber...can..da... apa ba...gusnya menyik...sa..." kataku dengan sisa kekuatanku yang tersisa, sedikit aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang marah.

Ia lalu membenturkan kepalaku ke tempok di belakangku. Membuat cairan merah tersebut kembali mengalir dari tubuhku.

Aku hanyalah anak kelas 2 SD.

Dan kini aku akan mati di tangan seorang psikopat, maniak penyiksa.

Aku tidak mau mati—

Terutama di tangan bajingan ini.

Tolong aku.

"Siapa saja... to...long..."

Tolong aku.

"Sia...pa sa..ja..."

"Heh, percuma saja, tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongmu! Tidak ada manusia yang mau mati percuma demi hanya menolong seorang bocah!"

Tolong...

"Aku... tidak mau... mati." Aku mengunakan kekuatan terakhirku untuk menggigit tangan pemuda itu hingga aku terjatuh diatas lantai semen yang kasar.

"Kau apa yang kulakukan?!!" Ia tampak marah dan menendang wajahku dengan kakinya.

Aku malah membalas dengan tatapan jijik.

"Dasar maniak... mati saja sana. Dasar anjing kampung."

Mungkin aku sudah tidak sayang nyawa, mengatakan hal seperti itu disaat nyawaku sudah sangat dalam bahaya. Ia tampak kesal sejenak. Lalu ia mundur dan menyuruh pemuda lainnya untuk memotongku hidup-hidup.

"Bunuh dia.." pedang itu siap menebas tubuhku menjadi dua—padahal aku tidak mau mati. Aku menyentuh lantai dengan tangan kananku.

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya menyilaukan tepat sebelum pedang itu membelahku menjadi dua.

Merasa aneh karena tidak merasakan apa-apa, akupun memberanikan diri membuka mataku. Di sana ada seorang pemuda berambut panjang hijau muda dengan sebuah benda yang tampak seperti tongkat―atau mungkin sebuah tombak yang melindungiku dari serangan pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan, Master."

Master? kenapa ia memanggilku master. Tapi ia melindungiku.

"Tolong aku..."

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum lemah dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Pembatas Keren

Aku membuka mataku pelan, hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah sinar lampu yang menyilaukan. Akupun menutupi sumber cahaya menggunakan tangan kananku.

Dan aku masih bisa melihat tanda yang ada di tanganku.

"Kau sudah bangun, master?" aku berbalik menatap sosok pemuda yang kini masuk ke dalam ruangku. Kurasa ini rumah sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau siapa?" Tanyaku, ia hanya tersenyum.

"Aku adalah servantmu. Kau bisa memanggilku Lancer."

Ia tersenyum

"Selamat datang di Perang Cawan Suci ke Enam. Gil Illyvich Petrovsky."

Aku hanya bisa membulatkan mataku mendengarkannya.

"Eh?"

TBC

Hai~ aku buat FF baru lagi, padahal FF yang lama belum dilanjut. Abis aku ndak ada mood buat lanjutin itu. Aku mau fokus ke yang ini dulu.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan!


	2. Prolog 02: Emiya Teitoku (Reupload)

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang Tou-san katakan! Aku akan tetap melakukannya!" Seru seorang pemuda sembari membanting pintu kamarnya.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang lalu menatap tangannya, sebuah command seal―tanda 'master' dalam perang suci sepuluh tahun sekali―Perang Cawan Suci.

"Kenapa Tou-san tidak mau mengerti." Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Perang Cawan Suci. Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus bisa ikut." Katanya sembari bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia lalu mengambil catatannya dan membukanya.

"Hm, meskipun Tou-san tidak mengijinkan, aku akan tetap melakukan pemanggilan servant!"

The Holy Grail War

A Fate/Series fanfiction.

I don't own Fate.

Language: Indonesia

Genre: Supernatural, Action, Shounen.

Warning: OOC! Oc, as bad as shit. Don't read don't read. Flame for character(s) is unacceptable

Prolog: Summon The Servants—The War is Begin.

Part 02―Saber―

(Alasanku untuk mengikuti perang cawan suci adalah, untuk sahabatku. yang mencintai sejarah.)

 **Few Year Ago**

 **Fuyuki Elementary School**

 **Tsumugi Rika's POV**

Kau tahu, aku sangat terobsesi dengan sesuatu yang berbau sejarah, pertama kali aku mempelajari sejarah adalah saat aku berumur 4 tahunーdan kini aku berumur 12 tahun.

Dan disaat itulah aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Perang Cawan Suci."

"Lagi-lagi itu, apa perang cawan suci itu benar-benar ada? Apa jangan-jangan itu hanya imajinasimu saja." aku mengembungkan pipiku lalu men'chop' puncak kepalanya.

" _ittai!_ " ia mengelus puncak kepalanya pelan, sementara aku hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kau sih Teito-kun."

"Habis, mana mungkin bukan ada perang seperti itu." Komentarnya

Aku kembali men'chop' puncuk kepalanya, ia pun membalas melakukan hal yang sama

"Kalau kau tak percaya, kenapa kau tidak tanya saja ayahmu! dia juga mengikuti Perang Cawan Suci ke-5 16 tahun yang lalu."

"Tou-san? Dan tunggu. Bukannya kau pernah bilang perang cawan suci itu enam puluh tahun sekali?" Ia bertanya dengan kaget, aku hanya mendengus kembali.

"Kau tidak tahu? Anak macam apa kau." Ia hanya mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Dan untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, sebenarnya aku juga sedikit bingung. Karena jarak waktu dari peranh cawan suci ke-4 ke yang ke-5 hanya 10 tahun."

"Pada akhirnya kau juga tidak tahu." Aku men'chop'nya lagi.

Pembatas Keren.

"Teito-kun, hari ini main ke rumah kan?" tanya Rika kepada anak di sampingnya yang kini menggendong tasnya.

"Tentu." Jawabnya, merekapun berjalan keluar dari kelas dan berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

"Sampai jumpa, _sensei!_ " Kedua anak itu melambaikan tangannya pada sesosok wanita yang berdiri di koridor, memastikan anak-anak yang pulang tidak berlarian di koridor.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya!" Sahut sang guru, sambil menyahuti anak-anak yang lain.

Kedua anak itu berjalan menuju sebuah rumah klasik di permukiman padat penduduk kota Fuyuki.

"Akan aku antar kau melihat kebenaran di balik sejarah perang cawan suci." Anak laki-laki itu hanya bisa meng-iya-kan kata-kata penuh semangat gadis itu. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah dimana koleksi benda-benda bersejarah ada disana.

(Kecintaan Rika terhadap benda-benda bersejarah memang menurun dari ayah dan ibunya.)

"Huaa~ keren-keren sekali!" Kata pemuda itu, namanya adalah Teitoku, Emiya Teitoku.

Ya, seperti yang ada dipikiran kalian, dia adalah anak dari Emiya Shirou. Pemeran utama protagonis dari seri Fate/Stay Night.

Dengan tatap kagum Teitoku berkeliling mengitari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana, bagus bukan?" Tanya Rika, Teitoku menatapnya bingung.

"Tapi apa hubungannya dengan perang cawan suci?" Tanyanya bingung, Rika tersenyum bangga sebelum memulai penjelasannya.

"Benda-benda bersejarah ini uhuk―meski hanya replika―uhuk namun berkaitan dengan sejarah para Roh Pahlawan dan bisa di gunakan sebagai Katalis untuk memanggil mereka."

"Hee... jadi untuk itu ya? kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya?"

Ia menjitak Teitoku pelan.

"Bodoh, tidak setiap saat bisa melakukan pemanggilan, dan tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya. Hanya orang yang terpilih dengan command seal saja yang bisa melakukan ritual pemanggilan."

"Kendengarannya merepotkan sekali―ah aku harus pulang sekarang, bye~" Ia berlari keluar dari ruangan itu setelah melihat jamnya.

"Bye~" Rika melambaikan tangannya.

(Saat itu aku tidak tahu kalau hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku bertemu dengan Rika.)

"Tsumugi Rika? Oh hari ini absen lagi ya?"

Teitoku menatap bangku Rika yang kosong tanpa penghuninya.

Ini sudah hari ke-7 absennya Rika. Sepulang sekolah Teitoku memutuskan untuk menuju rumah Rika.

Di sana ia di sambut polisi dan orang tua Rika yang sedang mendiskusikan keberadaan Rika.

"Permisi tante." Kata Teitoku sambil membungkukkan badannya pelan.

"Ara~ Teito-chan, sini masuk dulu. Tante buatkan teh ya."

Teitoku masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Beberapa saat kemudian wanita paruh baya itu datang membawa secangkir teh dan kembali meladeni para polisi dan meninggalkan Teitoku sendirian.

Teitokupun berjalan menuju kamar Rika. Membuka pintu itu pelan dia mencari beberapa buku sejarah. Matanya menangkap sebuah buku tulisan tangan yang membuatnya penasaran.

Iapun membaca isi buku tersebut.

"Jika aku memenangkan perang cawan suci ini apa aku bisa meminta Rika kembali."

Pemikiran sederhana itulah yang membuatnya ingin melakukan ritual pemanggilan servant.

Pembatas Keren.

 **Back to Present.**

Teitoku menatap gadis berambut pirang dengan gaun merah yang kini menatapnya datar.

Gadis itu adalah servant panggilannya.

"Kutanyakan padamu, apakah kau itu masterku?"

Teitoku menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu kau siapa? dari Class apa?" Ia tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Aku servant class Saber. Jadi panggil aku Saber, Master."

TBC

Prolog 2 selesai, pendek aih. ini menceritakan tentang Teitoku Emiya. Salah satu OCku yang merupakan anak dari Shiro Emiya.

jangan lupa RNR dan tunggu prolog selanjutnya!


	3. Chapter 01

"Emiya, aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Teitoku menatap ke arah gadis berambut hitam yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Pagi, Tohsaka... bagaimana kabarmu? Su-sudah seminggu ya?"

"Aku mendapat kabar kalau kau 'dipilih' untuk mengikuti perang cawan suci ya?" Tanya gadis itu lagi, Teitoku hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sembari tersenyum meremehkan.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak terpilih, ya?" Ia melirik kembali wajah kesal gadis bermarga Tohsaka itu. Iapun menggebrak meja milik Teitoku.

"Jangan kau ingatkan lagi! Kenapa dengan peraturan baru yang di keluarkan oleh gereja! menyebar command seal secara acak pada master dan hanya penerimanya saja yang boleh mengikuti perang! Itu tidak adil!―apalagi yang terpilih orang yang tidak terlibat dengan asosiasi penyihir sepertimu!" Protes Tohsaka Koyuki mengutarakan semua isi hatinya.

"Ya, mau gimana lagi..."

"Jadii class apa yang kau panggil?" Teitoku tersenyum bangga sementara gadis itu sudah mulai menerka apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Teitoku.

"Jangan bilang―"

"Saber."

"SUDAH KUDUGA! Dasar lucky-bastard!" Sebuah chop mendarat dipuncak kepala Teitoku.

"Tohsaka, aku tahu kau iri karena dari dulu mamamu ingin memanggil roh spirit kelas saber tapi tidak bisa tapi jangan―"

"Berisik!" Sebuah chop kembali mendarat sebelum akhirnya gadis bermarga Tohsaka itu pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas―meninggalkan Teitoku yang meringis memegangi puncak kepalanya.

"Apa-apaan sih Tohsaka." Gumamnya kesal.

The Holy Grail War

A Fate/Series fanfiction.

I don't own Fate.

Language: Indonesia

Genre: Supernatural, Action, Shounen.

Warning: OOC! Oc, as bad as shit. Don't read don't read. Flame for character(s) is unacceptable

Chapter 01: Anak Kecil tidak Seharusnya Berada di Medan Perang―Pertemuan Kedua Pemeran Utama!

 **Fuyuki General Hospital**

"Anu... terimakasih sudah menolongku waktu itu, Lancer-san.." Pemuda berambut hijau panjang itu menatap bingung anak kecil di depannya lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Mengapa kau berterimakasih? Aku adalah servantmu. Bukankah seharusnya seorang servant itu melindungi tuannya?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Gil hanya terdiam menatapi selimut putih yang menutupi setengah badanya. Tangan kecilnya mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut itu.

"Tapi tetap saja aku harus berterimakasih, kata papa dan mama kalau ada yang menolongmu maka kau harus berterimakasih pada orang itu." Jelasnya, Lancer terdiam sesaat lalu mengelus pelan surai pirang Gil, lalu menatap mata reddish brown milik anak tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau mau makan apel?" Tawar Lancer, anak itu menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Iapun langung mengambil sebuah apel dan pisau lalu mulai mengupas kulitnya.

"Nee, Lancer-san." Lancer menatap Gil bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Sebenarnya perang cawan suci itu apa? Cawan suci itu apa?" Lancer terdiam sesaat dan kemudian menghela napas pelan.

"Perang Cawan Suci, seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya adalah perang antara 7 servant dan 7 master memperebutkan sebuah cawan suci. Dan untuk cawan suci sendiri..." Lancer berpikir sebentar, ia harus benar-benar memilih kata-kata yang mudah dimengerti mengingat masternya yang sekarang hanyalah anak SD kelas 2.

"Kurasa seperti tempat minum anggur?"

"Jadi ini perang memperebutkan tempat minum jus?" Tanya Gil bingung, sementara Lancer sweatdrop sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia meng-iya-kan kata-kata Gil.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu, namun cawan suci bukan sekedar cawan biasa―cawan itu bisa mengabulkan keinginan bagi yang bisa mendapatkannya." Jelas Lancer. Gil memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Lalu tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Keinginan ya? Hm..."

"Gil, apa kau punya keinginan yang ingin kau kabulkan oleh cawan suci?"

Gil terdiam sejenak.

"Hmm... aku mau... Rumah Permen!" Jawab Gil polos, sementara Lancer terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja ya―ah aku harus mengurus administrasimu dulu ya. Tidak apa-apakan kau kutinggal sendiri?" Tanya Lancer, Gil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut Gil pelan sebelum menghilang begitu saja.

Pembatas Keren.

"Hmm... apa kau yakin kau merasakan keberadaan servant lain disini?" Tanya Teitoku menatap pada gadis bergaun merah disampingnya ini―servantnya, Saber.

"Tentu saja, Teitoku. Kau meragukanku?" Tanya Saber, Teitoku menghela napas sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku Saber, haah... yang penting sekarang kita hanya menyapa saja ya kan?" Tanya Teitoku memastikan, yang dijawab anggukkan singkat oleh Saber.

Duar!

Tiba-tiba suara ledakan beserta kepulan asap keluar dari salah satu ruangan disana.

"Saber ayo kita segera kesana!" Ujar Teitoku diikuti Saber dibelakangnya.

"Teitoku, aku merasakan keberadaan servant lain disana."

"Apa?! Jangan-jangan mereka sedang bertarung. Kalau begitu kita harus menghentikan mereka!"

"Eum!"

Lancer yang sedang mengurus administrasi milik Gil, dikejutkan oleh suara ledakan dari atas, disusul teriakan panik orang yang berada disana.

"Gil.." Ia segera menuju tempat Gil berada.

"Berseker, habisi dia." Kata Pemuda itu sambil menyuruh servantnya yang kini bersiap dengan senjatanya. Sementara Gil hanya bisa berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Gil! Kau tidak apa-apakan?" Lancer muncul disampingnya, Gil menatap servant itu takut.

"Aku takut sekali Lancer-san. Kupikir aku akan mati." Air mata keluar dari mata coklat kemerah-merahan Gil, membuat pemuda disampingnya ini tertegun.

Ia tak seharusnya meninggalkan Gil sendirian disana.

Ia tahu bahwa masternya akan jadi incaran dari master lainnya, yang notabennya adalah para magi profesional, sementara masternya hanyalah anak berumur 8 tahun.

Lancer tetap berusaha tenang, ia sekarang lebih berfokus untuk mencari tempat yang aman untuk Gil sekaligus menghindari serangan Berseker.

Ia berlari menaiki tangga hingga ke atap, suatu keajaiban karena mereka bisa menghindari serangan servant lainnya.

"Lancer-san... aku minta maaf." Ia kini menatap Gil yang kini menatap lantai semen dibawahnya ini.

"Maaf karena aku hanya bisa merepotkanmu. Aku hanya bisa menjadi beban bagimu." Lancer berjongkok menyetarakan tinggi badanya, memegang kedua bahu Gil, lalu berkata.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bukan, sudah tugas servant untuk melindungi masternya." Ia lalu berdiri kembali dan memunggungi Gil.

"Lancer-san?"

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan melindungimu. Gil mundurlah." Suruh Lancer, anak itu mundur perlahan, sampai akhirnya pintu dibuka paksa oleh Berseker.

Namun tidak hanya Berseker dan masternya saja yang muncul. Muncul seorang master lagi dan servantnya―dan parahnya sepertinya Lancer tahu ia siapa.

Servant kelas Saber.

Sangat sial, ingin sekali Lancer merutuki apa yang terjadi hari ini. Diincar dua orang master sekaligus?

Namun apapun yang terjadi ia harus melindungi masternya.

"Teitoku lihat itu." Sebuah suara keluar dari bibir sang wanita berambut pirang, Saber menunjuk ke arah Gil yang mulai mundur kembali.

"Kau――apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menculiknya!" Tanyanya menunjuk Lancer kasar sementara ia terdiam sejenak.

"Teitoku, kau urus anak itu sementara aku akan urus servant ini."

Dan Berseker beserta masternyapun terabaikan. Ia yang kesal karena diabaikan menyuruhnya untuk menyerang Saber.

Namun baru saja ingin menyerang, sebuah peluru khusus menembus kepala tersebut―berulang kali, hingga ia jatuh tak berdaya dan mati.

Saber dan Lancer hanya bisa terdiam―mencerna apa yang terjadi tadi, semua berlalu dengan sangat cepat.

Bersekernya kok gampang dikalahin ya? Mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran mereka.

"Tunggu―kau mau kemana?" Tanya Teitoku yang mengejar Gil―yang kini berlari ke arah Lancer.

"Lancer-san, apa kau baik-baik―?" Gil bingung melihat Lancer yang diam seribu bahasa begitu pula dengan Saber.

"Saber kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Teitoku, Saber tertawa aneh sambil berkata bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Tapi peluru yang tadi."―Lancer berpose berpikir.

"Kurasa itu perbuatan Archer." Sambung Saber.

"Nee, apa Archer itu orangnya baik? Sepertinya ia menyelamatkan kita." Teitoku hanya terdiam, bagaimana anak sekecil ini.

"Ah, kita belum berkenalan ya Onee-san, Onii-san. Namaku Gil Illyvich Petrovsky, master dari Lancer." Ia mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya sembari memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Salam kenal Gil, aku Emiya Teitoku. Master dari Saber―tunggu, kau bilang apa? master dari Lancer?" Gil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Anak kecil terpilih mengikuti perang cawan suci?" Kali ini pertanyaan keluar dari sang servant, Saber.

"Kupikir aku mengetahuinya? Yang aku tahu hanyalah ketika ia hampir meregang nyawa, ia memanggilku." Jawaban singkat keluar dari bibir Lancer.

"Begitu ya. Tapi tetap saja―tidak seharusnya anak-anak berada di medan perang."

"Tapi karena aku anak-anak jangan meremehkanku!" Teitoku menatap Gil kaget.

"Tapi ini bukan tempat untuk anak kecil sepertimu."

"Anak kecil? kakak sendiri masih anak sekolahan." Teitoku tertohok mendengar pernyataan polos namun menusuk milik Gil. Gil tiba-tiba menujuk Teitoku.

"Mungkin tadi kau sudah menolongku, namun karena kau adalah master yang lain itu artinya kau adalah musuhku. Kita lihat di perang nanti―cawan suci itu akan jadi milikku." Deklarasi Gil, sementara Teitoku menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal.

'Bocah yang menyebalkan!' Pikirnya, ia lalu membalas kata-kata Gil.

"Heh, tentu saja aku yang akan memenangkan cawan suci itu, lagipula aku punya servant terkuat Saber, Lancermu takkan menang melawannya."

"Tentu saja Lancer-san takkan kalah, Zasshu-nii~*"

"Z-zasshu!? Kau bilang apa bocah tengik?!" Gil menjulurkan lidahnya sambil bersembunyi di balik tubuh Lancer yang hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

Ya setidaknya Gil tidak 'down' seperti tadi.

Pembatas カッコイ

"Salan itu bocah tengik, masa ia memanggilku zasshu." Teitoku menghentakkan langkahnya kesal―kesan anak manis dari masternya Lancer berubah menjadi kesan menyebalkan.

"Tsk, akan kuberi pelajaran dia."

 **TBC**

Akhirnya chapter 01 jadi juga~ pengennya aku pen bikin semua prolog servant tapi ndak jadi, ndak ada ide #plak

Zasshu-nii: Big Bro Mongrel/?

Balasan review:

Untuk Jack vile Ripper-san, makasih atas reviewnya. Sebenarnya Enkidu sih biasa-biasa aja tahu nama masternya Gil, dan maaf kalau dia ooc―aku juga baru baca strange fake u.u, sekali lagi makasih reviewnya. .w.

Untuk New reader-san: Terimakasih atas reviewnya, iya. Sabernya Nero

sekali lagi terimakasih reviewnya .w.

Sampai jumpa chap depan ya! .w.


	4. Chapter 02

"Lancer-san aku berangkat~" Gil berjalan menuju pintu depan mengambil sepatunya di rak sepatu lalu memakainya.

"Eum, hati-hati di jalan."

Anak laki-laki itu pun membuka pintu lalu menerobos keluar, sesekali ia melambaikan tangannya pada sang servant yang membalas lambaian tangan tersebut sebelum kemudian pintu rumah tertutup kembali.

Gil berjalan dengan riang, hari ini adalah hari pertama ia kembali masuk sekolah setelah seminggu lebih absen karena penyerangan itu.

"Gil~ kau sudah kembali bersekolah?"

"Gil, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Gil-chan kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Dan tentu saja, saat ia duduk di kursinya banyak teman sekelasnya yang menghampirinya untuk sekedar bertanya.

"Eum, lagipula aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak ingin terlalu lama tertinggal pelajaran." Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajah putihnya.

The Holy Grail War

A Fate/Series fanfiction.

I don't own Fate.

Language: Indonesia

Genre: Supernatural, Action, Shounen.

Warning: OOC! Oc, as bad as shit. Don't read don't read. Flame for character(s) is unacceptable

Chapter 02: Guru Baru di Sekolah Gil―Hari yang Normal

 **A Certain Elementary School**

"Gil tangkap!" Dengan mudahnya Gil menerima umpan dari teman-temannya, mereka sedang bermain 'catch ball' di lapangan.

Meskipun mereka sedikit berlebihan memainkannya, tak jarang tawa keluar dari bibir kecil mereka karena tembakan yang terlalu jauh atau kesalahan kecil yang lainnya.

Dan tanpa terasa jam pelajaran pun dimulai. Para siswa berjalan menuju kelasnya masing-masing―termasuk Gil dan teman-temannya.

"Yang tadi itu seru sekali ya!"

"Katanya nanti yang ngajar guru baru ya?" Tanya seorang teman Gil pada temannya yang lain, yang dijawab anggukan oleh teman yang ditanyakan tersebut.

Merekapun duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing dan sosok berambut hitam pendek pun masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut.

"Salam kenal anak-anak perkenalkan saya guru baru pengganti Iyano-sensei yang sedang cuti melahirkan, nama saya Kitoumune Kihara." Katanya dengan nada datar, banyak gadis yang menatapnya berseri-seri.

"Guru barunya keren~"

Dasar anak-anak zaman sekarang.

Pembatas Keren.

"Sampai jumpa nanti Gil!" Gil melambaikan tangannya pada temannya. Ia lalu berjalan sampai akhirnya ia berpapasan dengan guru baru tersebut.

"Akan kubunuh kau." Gil terdiam sejenak lalu berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa aku salah dengar ya?" Gumam pemuda itu sambil berjalan berlalu.

Di persimpangan ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Teitoku yang berjalan bersama gadis berambut coklat gelap berseragam yang sama dengannya.

"Ah Gil, kupikir siapa?"

"Selamat siang, Teitoku-nii. Eum? Apa dia pacar kakak?" Tanya Gil polos sementar kedua orang yang di depannya ini mulai gelagapan.

"Tentu saja bukan/ Tidak mungkin lah!" Jawab mereka bersamaan, Gil hanya bisa tersenyum bingung.

"Kau tidak apa jalan-jalan sendiri begitu? Kalau nanti di serang master lain bagaimana?" Gadis yang berada disampingnya ini menatap Teitoku dan Gil bergantian.

"Tunggu―dia master?" Tanyanya. Gil hanya tersenyum.

"Eum~ aku master dari Lancer, Gil Illyvich Petrovsky salam kenal Onee-san~"

"A―Iya, salam kenal juga, namaku Tohsaka Karin."

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya, Gil~"

"Eum~ sampai jumpa besok, Karin-nee, Teitoku-nii~"

Gil melambaikan tangan pada dua orang tersebut lalu berjalan kembali ke rumahnya.

Pembatas Keren.

Gil menatap makanan yang terhidang di depannya dengan mata yang berbinar, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada servantnya yang hanya tersenyum.

"Ini Lancer-san yang buat?" Tanyanya, pemuda berambut hijau panjang itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, sekalian coba-coba dari buku yang kutemukan di perpustakaan bawah tanah." Jawabnya, sementara Gil masih ber'hoo~'ria.

"Boleh kucoba?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Gil mulai mengambil salah satu tempura lalu memakannya.

"Hum, rasanya enak~" Gil mencoba makanan yang lain.

"Yang ini juga enak! Lancer-san ternyata pintar masak!" Lancer hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian Gil.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."

"Karena Papa dan Mama hampir tidak pernah pulang jadi aku biasanya makan makanan instan saja. Tapi sekarang kurasa sudah tidak lagi." Gil memberikan mangkuk kosongnya pada Lancer.

"Tambah~"

"Hai hai tambah ya?" Pemuda berparas cantik tersebut menerima mangkuk kosong itu dan mengisinya kembali dengan nasi.

Pembatas Keren.

Hari ini hari sabtu, dimana semua siswa menikmati libur akhir pekan mereka.

Termasuk juga Emiya Teitoku.

Ia kini sedang berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan—

Namun bukan berarti ia melakukan ini karena ia suka. Ini semata-mata karena keinginan servantnya Saber—yang penasaran dengan kehidupan dunia sekarang—namun pakaiannya jadi masalah.

Singkat kata ia menemani Saber berbelanja pakaian masa kini. Karena menurutnya meskipun Saber itu adalah servant yang digunakan untuk memperebutkan cawan suci namun tetap saja.

Meskipun awalnya Saber menolak dengan alasan 'harga diri ksatria' namun setelah diancam bahwa ia tak akan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan maka terpaksa Saber mau. Sebenarnya Saber bisa menggunakan pakaian ibunya namun—

"Teitoku, pakaian ini sesak—terutama di bagian dadanya."

"Bersabarlah sedikit, nanti akan kubelikan pakaian yang pas dengan ukuran dadamu." Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari penampilan Saber yang sekarang memakai pakaian ibunya yang sedikit sesak di dadanya.

"Wajahmu kenapa memerah begitu?"

"Bu—bukan apa-apa! Ayo segera cari pakaian yang pas untukmu."

Dari jauh terlihat seorang pemuda berambut putih yang menatapi Teitoku dan Saber.

"Jadi dia master dari Saber?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang kini asyik memakan cemilan yang ia beli.

Memakai pakaian ala anak pantai dengan rambut biru yang dikuncir kuda.

Well kurasa kalian sudah tahu siapa dia.

"Kau dari tadi kemana saja ha? Lancer." Tanya pemuda itu, sementara Servant berambut biru itu menyeruput minumannya.

"Kau tidak lihat? Berbelanja." Jawaban yang terdengar menyebalkan keluar dari bibirnya. Sementara pemuda itu—masternya hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kau itu—terserahlah. Aku tidak menyangka bisa memanggil orang sepertimu."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Aku hanya bingung." Sang servant hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Bingung kenapa?" Pemuda itu menghela napas pelan.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita—ah." Ia melihat ke luar dan melihat Teitoku dan Saber sudah tidak ada disana.

"Aku kehilangan jejak mereka! Itu karena kau!" Ia menatap sang master yang kini mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kenapa jadi salahku?"

"Anoo... apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Perasaan ini jangan bilang—"

Kedua orang itu refleks membalikkan badannya. Melihat sesosok anak kecil berkaos putih serta jaket yang kini memandangi mereka bingung, disampingnya ada seorang pemuda berambut hijau panjang yang menatap mereka dengan senyumannya yang manis.

"Apa kalian sedang mengawasi master yang lain?—kebetulan aku juga merasakan hawa servant yang lainnya." Pemuda berambut hijau yang diketahui adalah seorang servant itu bertanya pada pasangan yang ada di depannya.

"Oh iya! Tadi aku lihat Teitoku-nii dan Saber-san~" Kali ini suara keluar dari anak tersebut. Sementara pemuda berambut biru, Lancer hanya memasang wajah waspada—anak itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang tidak ingin ia ingat.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanyanya pada pemuda berambut hijau itu.

"Aku sedang menemani Gil untuk berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari dan juga bermain."

Gil? Gilbert?

Atau—

Ahahaha kurasa itu tidak mungkin.

"Kau lebih terdengar seperti kakaknya daripada servantnya." Sahut Lancer menatap pemuda berambut hijau yang kini terkekeh pelan.

"Nee Lancer-san... Aku lapar." Ujar Gil sambil menarik-narik pakaian dari sang pemuda berambut hijau itu, sementara 'Lancer' membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Lancer—hoi! Kau Lancer?!" ujarnya menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda berambut hijau itu dengan kagetnya.

"Iya."

"Tapi aku ini Lancer!!" seru sang surai biru. Semuanya terdiam, Gil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Lancer-san ada dua. Tapi tidak mirip." Komentaranya polos sementara sang surai hijau hanya tertawa kecil.

"Mengejutkan sekali ya. Namun kurasa perbincangan kita harus berakhir disini karena—"

"Mou—Lancer-san! Aku sudah lapar—tuh perutku bunyi."

"Punya master seorang anak kecil jauh lebih susah dibandingkan seeokor mutan serigala" Pemuda berambut hijau itu mengandeng tangan anak tersebut lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Itulah alasan dari kebingunganku. Sebelum aku memanggilmu, master dari Lancer sudah terdaftar di Gereja Fuyuki. Dia—Gil Illyvich Petrovsky."

Pembatas Keren

Gil dan Lancer kini sedang menunggu pesanan mereka di sebuah restoran keluarga yang berada di pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Sesekali Gil memperhatian sekelilingnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Lancer-san... Lancer-san yang berambut biru tadi itu—saudara Lancer-san?"

Lancer hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata polos yang keluar dari bibir Gil, ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, mungkin kami berada di kelas yang sama—Lancer, namun kami tidak terikat apapun. Dan kami sama sekali tidak mengenal satu sama lain." Gil menatap bingung Lancer.

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu bukan, Gil. Kami ini adalah roh pahlawan yang dipanggil untuk memperebutkan cawan suci, kami masing-masing punya sejarah kami sendiri—meskipun satu kelas sekalipun"

"Dan nama asli tidak boleh disebutkan—kalau tak salah nama asli Lancer-san itu, Enkidu-san... ya?" Tanya Gil, Lancer menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ya, tapi kuharap kau tidak menyebutkan nama asliku di depan master yang lainnya. Karena dari nama asli itu mereka bisa mempelajari kelemahan seorang servant."

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Kata Gil sambil tersenyum. Ia kembali melihat kesekitar dan melihat sosok Teitoku dan Saber yang berjalan memasuki restoran.

"Ah—ada Teitoku-nii! Teitoku-nii~" Teitoku mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara dan melihat Gil yang melambaikan tangannya kepadanya. Teitoku dan Saberpun berjalan menuju tempat Gil dan Lancer duduk.

"Yo Gil, kebetulan sekali." Ujar Teitoku sesampainya di samping meja Gil, Gil hanya tersenyum.

"Tadi Teitoku-nii dan Saber-san ngapain aja—ah tadi ada yang membuntuti kalian lho~" Tanyanya sekaligus melaporkan apa yang ia temukan tadi.

"Tadi aku menemani Saber berbelanja. Oh masalah itu... Sebenarnya sih aku sudah tahu, yah mau bagaimana lagi. Memang sekarang banyak master yang mencari tahu data lain para master. Seharusnya aku juga melakukannya, tapi kurasa lain kali saja." Ujar Teitoku, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di meja sebelah Gil. Merekapun memesan makanan pada pelayan.

Mereka makan dalam hening, setelah semua makanan pergi merekapun beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Oh iya Gil, Lancer-san kebetulan ketemu disini gimana kalau sekalian mampir ke rumah?" Ajak Teitoku, Gil dan Lancer saling bertatapan satu sama lain lalu kembali menatap Teitoku.

"Boleh?" Tanya Gil pada Teitoku, Teitoku menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku justru senang kalau kau mau berkunjung ke rumahku." Tambahnya.

"Eum! Tentu saja—nee Lancer-san." Pemuda berambut hijau itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu sudah pasti ya?"

Mereka berjalan keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan menuju ke rumah Teitoku, sesekali Gil dan Teitoku berbincang-bincang singkat begitupula dengan Lancer dan Saber

Dan tanpa sadar ia telah sampai di rumah Teitoku—

"Whoaa—rumah khas jepang!"

Itulah kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir Gil yang terkagum-kagum melihat rumah Teitoku, sementara pemilik rumah hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

"Tou-san, aku pulang!" Teitoku masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh Gil dan yang lainnya.

"Ah, selamat datang kembali—kau bawa pulang anak siapa coba?" Teitoku menatap polos ayahnya—Emiya Shiro dengan komentarnya yang rada absurd itu lalu menatap Gil yang berdiri sedikit di belakangnya.

"Ah dia, dia Gil. Temanku—master dari Lancer."

"Salam kenal paman! Namaku Gil Illyvich Petrovsky!" Ujar surai emas sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Ah... iya, salam kenal."

"Dan kau Lancer?" Kali ini Shirou menatap pemuda berambut hijau panjang di samping Gil.

"Ya, anda benar." Ujar Lancer membenarkan. Sementara Shirou terdiam sejenak.

Apa benar anak sekecil ini ikut perang seberbahaya ini.

"Kalau gitu, Gil. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke kamarku—Lancer-san juga."

"Eum!" Seru Gil sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. Iapun mengikuti Teitoku dan menuju kamarnya.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat.

"Ahahahaha~ aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu lagi denganmu, apa kau juga berpikir begitu?" Di suatu tempat terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang berguling-guling di ranjangnya.

Ia menatapi sebuah foto, foto seorang pemuda berambut sedikit kemerahan.

"Teito-kun."

TBC

Chap 02 yang sangat aneh, aku berharap ini tidak terlalu buruk.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan~~ dan makasih atas reviewnya!

aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau chapter ini sedikit jelek #bangetmalah


	5. Chapter 03

Seorang pemuda menatap cermin yang memantulkan wajahnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Dasar bocah brengsek." Gumamnya, ingatan ketika servantnya mati di depan matanya tidak akan pernah bisa menghilang dari otaknya.

"Aku tak menyangka ia akan bekerja sama dengan Archer dan membunuh servantku, bocah tengik. Akan aku bunuh dia."

 _Ya, akan kubunuh kau._ _Gil Illyvich Petrovsky._

The Holy Grail War

A Fate/Series fanfiction.

I don't own Fate.

Language: Indonesia

Genre: Supernatural, Action, Shounen.

Warning: OOC! Oc, as bad as shit. Don't read don't read. Flame for character(s) is unacceptable

Chapter 03: Gil Diculik!ーDan Kembalinya Sosok Masa Lalu

A Certain Elementary School.

Seperti biasa Gil tampak mengikuti pelajaran dengan sangat baik, terkadang ia mengacungkan tangannya saat diberi pertanyaan oleh sang guru, Kihara.

Dan hari inipun tidak ada tanda-tanda penyerangan dari master yang lain, mengarahkan padangannya ke jendela Gil menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang tampak sedikit familiar di matanya.

Namun, sayang sekali ia tidak ingat siapa orang itu. Atau mungkin ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia.

Memilih untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya, Gilpun kembali fokus dengan pelajaran yang ada di depan mata.

Tanpa sadar bahwa orang itu berniat buruk kepadanya.

Teng nong neng nong.

"Sampai jumpa besok sensei!" Ujar para murid sembari berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya.." Sahut sang guru, ia melihat sosok Gil yang berjalan menuju arahnya.

"Sensei, sampai jumpa besok!"

"Hati-hati di jalan ya Gil-kun." Ia tersenyum menatapi sosok yang menjauh itu.

Gil sesekali bersiul sebelum akhirnya saat ia bertatapan lagi dengan pemuda yang tadi.

Ia merasa waktu berhenti seketika.

"Eh?" Ia melihat teman-temannya tidaklah bergerak.

"Apa yang terjadi...?"

"Akan kubunuh kau..." Gil tersentak mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, sementara Gil mulai melangkah mundur.

"Kenapa _onii-san_ ingin aku mati?" Tanyanya penuh rasa takut, ia ingat. Pemuda ini adalah pemuda yang pernah hampir mencabut nyawanya dua kali.

(Mantan) master dari Berseker, Okajima Souto.

"Tentu saja untuk menghilangkan rasa maluku, aku telah dikalahkan oleh **bocah** sepertimu. Tentu saja aku harus melakukan sesuatu padamu. Ya... aku harus melenyapkanmu."

Dia serius.

Dia serius akan menghabisi anak yang berdiri di depannya ini.

Dan Lancernya tidak ada disini, setidaknya ia tidak akan merasakan hal yang aneh.

Dengan tatapan takut Gilpun beranjak berlari dari sana, namun belum bergerak jauh, ia terjatuh akibat tersandung entah oleh apa.

Kakinya tidak bisa bergerakーapa ini karena ia terlalu takut? Tidak, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengikat kakinya.

"Aku ini adalah siswa sekolah penyihir yang hebat! Reputasiku disekolah bisa hancur karenamu! Aku tak ingin kau menghancurkannya setelah kau menggagalkan mimpiku untuk menyiksa semua anak kecil di dunia ini!" Ia mendekati Gil dan menjabak rambut emas itu.

"Aku punya tempat yang bagus untuk kematianmu, dimana servantmu itu takkan pernah bisa mengetahui keberadaanmu. Kau akan mati tanpa diketahui oleh servantmu, kau akan mati dalam kesendirian! ahahahahaha!" Tawa setan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu sementara Gil hanya bisa merintih kesakitan.

 _Lancer-san... tolong aku._

Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan sampai pemuda itu menggunakan sihir penidur padanya.

Semuanyapun menjadi gelap, pemuda itu menatap sosok yang kini tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Kini kau berakhir, Gil..." Gumamnya, ia mengangkat tubuh kecil Gil lalu membawanya ke sebuah tempat.

Pembatas Keren

Siang itu tidak ada kegiatan klub, jadi ia memilih untuk pulang saja. Sembari menghela napas mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Bukannya Tohsaka tidak dipilih ya, tapi kenapa dia punya command seal?" Gumamnya bingung, membuatnya jadi tidak fokus berjalan dan akhirnyaー

Bruak!

Ia menabrak orang yang sedang berjalan.

"Kau, kalau jalan lihat-lih..at... dong..." Kata-katanya terputus melihat sosok gadis yang kini berdiri di depannya ini.

"Tsumugi... Rika?" Rika hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya menyeringai kecil.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Teito-kun. Maaf tapi aku harus pergi dulu sampai jumpa." Belum sempat mencegat sosok gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tsumugi..." Setelah beberapa saat iapun memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah langkah kaki dari Tsumugi Rika, disampingnya muncul gadis berambut pirang dengan mata hijau berlari di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak pulang dulu, Teitoku?" Tanyanya pada Teitoku, ia menatap gadis itu, Saber.

"Tidak, kebetulan aku bertemu dengan Tsumugi disini, banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan." Ujarnya sambil terus berlari mengejar gadis itu.

 _Sial, Tsumugi larinya kencang sekali. Apa ia larinya sekencang itu?_

Gadis itu berhenti berlari. Disebuah gang yang lumayan sempit, iapun mengatur napasnya sebentar.

"Sial, aku tidak bisa melacaknya. Dasar hina, berani-beraninya ia menyentuh ayahku." Ujarnya dengan nada marah, ia lalu menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya tepat setelah Teitoku berhasil menyusulnya.

"Eh? Tsumugi?" Ia tampak sangat terkejut melihat sosok yang di carinya lenyap begitu saja. Sementara Saber berjalan mendahului Teitoku.

"Teitoku, apa orang yang kau cari itu seorang servant?" Teitoku terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Saber.

"Tentu saja tidak! Tsumugi itu manusia!" Ia merasa nada bicaranya meninggi, ia lalu menutup mulutnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf Saber, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu. Hanya saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya sejak 4 tahun yang lalu." Saber tersenyum sejenak lalu menepuk puncak kepala Teitoku.

"Tidak masalah, nah sekarang ayo pulang!" Ajak Saber, Teitoku menganggukkan kepalanya singkat lalu berjalan keluar dari gang tersebut. Baru beberapa langkah ia menangkap sosok familiar di matanya.

"Lancer?"

Pembatas Keren

Gil membuka matanya pelan, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah tanah beton yang sangat keras, ia menaikkan pandangannya ke atas dan menemukan sesosok pemuda yang duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Sudah sadar?" Gil hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

Ah, ia ingat... ia di culik, dan kemungkinan ia sekarang berada di sebuah tempat yang tidak diketahui.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, tempat ini terpasang sihir khusus yang dapat mengelabui sihir pelacak. Siapapun yang berada di ruangan ini tidak akan bisa dilacak bahkan oleh siapapun!! Ditambah lagi sihir inj juga dapat memblok suara dan cahaya!" Jelas pemuda itu lagi menyombongkan tekhnik sihirnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti..." Ia mengerutkan dahinya, bingung mendengar tiga kata yang keluar dari mulut Gil

"Kenapa Onii-san sebegitu inginnya melenyapkanku?" Tanyanya lirih, sementara pemuda itu malah tertawa gila.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Sudah kukatakan bukan? Demi harga diriku yang sudah kau injak-injak! Dan juga, ini perang cawan suci! Saling bunuh membunuh itu wajar~ apa servantmu tidak pernah memberitahumu?" Keterkejutan tampak sedikit tersirat di wajah Gil.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah tahu kan? kalau perang cawan suci adalah perang antara 7 master dan 7 servant untuk memperebutkan cawan suci yang diniscaya dapat mengabulkan keinginan sang pemenang?"

Gil menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, pemuda itu menarik rambut Gil sehingga kedua mata coklat kemerah-merahan Gil bertemu dengan obsidian milik pemuda itu, meringis kesakitan Gil tidak dapat melakukan perlawanan apapun pada pemuda tersebut itu.

"Namun apa kau pernah berpikir cawan suci itu apa? Bagaimana cara merebut cawan suci itu? Perang. Dimana para master dan servant bertarung satu sama lain **sampai mati**." Mata Gil membulat sempurna mendengar kata-kata tersebut keluar dari pemuda itu.

 _Inikah perang cawan suci yang sebenarnya? Kenapa Lancer-san dan yang lainnya tidak memberitahuku._

"Kenapa...? Kenapa mereka harus bertarung sampai mati?" Sekali lagi, pemuda itu hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungil Gil.

"Mau kuberi tahu? mereka mati demi cawan suci, **jiwa mereka yang telah mati di perang suci ini akan menjadi isi dari cawan suci itu sendiri**. Kau tahu? Cawan Suci tidak bisa mengabulkan apapun kalau **tidak ada isinya.** "

"Bagaimana—kenapa aku malah menjelaskan semuanya padamu ha? Tsk! Aku buang-buang waktu saja!" Ia membenturkan kepala Gil ke tembok di belakangnya. Lalu menyeringai melihat sosok yang menundukkan kepalanya itu lalu menendang perutnya—tidak ada respon yang ia dapat.

"Pfftt... kau lemah sekali—Kau—apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan!" Ia menginjak tangan Gil yang menggenggam kaki kanannya dengan erat. Ia lalu menyetarakan posisinya dengan Gil hanya untuk mendapat ludahan dari anak itu.

 _Anak ini—apa dia sama dengan anak yang tadi aku culik._

Pemuda itu menatap mata Gil kaget.

Matanya menjadi merah, semerah **darah**.

"Onii-san, kau tahu. Yang tadi itu rasanya sakit sekali..."

"Heh? Apa kau serius?!" Teitoku tidak bisa tidak terkejut mendengar penjelasan pemuda berambut hijau panjang itu.

"Aku serius. Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa mengetahui dimana ia berada."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? bukannya servant bisa mengetahui dimana keberadaan masternya?" Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Lancer.

"Harusnya begitu... namun sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bisa melakukannya... apa ini sihir?" Ujar pemuda itu, Teitoku terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Biasanya kalau memang dia memasang sihir seperti itu pasti di areal yang tidak ada orangnya, gedung tak terpakai misalnya... dan sepertinya aku tahu tempat seperti itu... ayo kita pergi." Ujar Teitoku menatap dua servant yang berdiri di hadapannya ini. Mereka saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala menyetujui. Merekapun pergi menuju tempat yang di maksud.

Benar saja, di beberapa sudut tembok luar terdapat beberapa _rune*_ yang menempel disana. Merekapun melepas rune yang menempel disana satu persatu hingga perlahan namun pasti sesuatu yang bening yang menyelimuti gedung itu perlahan menghilang.

"Teitoku, aku bukannya ingin mencurigaimu. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui tempat ini?" Teitoku hanya tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Dulu saat aku SD, aku dan teman-temanku menjadikan tempat ini markas rahasia. Dan alasan kenapa tebakanku benar—entahlah, beruntung kali, aku bahkan sering di panggil Lucky Bastard saking beruntungnya." Mereka menuju ruangan yang ia anggap benar dan ketika Teitoku membuka pintu itu.

"...!" Betapa kagetnya

Gil tampak terikat tak sadarkan diri, otomatis Teitoku mendekatinya dan melepas ikatan pada tubuh Gil dibantu Lancer, sementara Saber melihati mayat yang tergeletak mengenaskan tidak jauh dari sana.

"Teitoku... menurutmu ini perbuatan siapa?" Tanya Saber, perhatian Teitoku teralih pada sosok mayat yang ditunjuk Saber.

"... Itu mengerikan, _saa_ , manakutahu. Lebih baik kita segera bawa Gil keluar." Sahut Teitoku, mereka bertigapun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Gil yang berada di gendongan Lancer.

Pembatas Keren.

Lancer terdiam sejenak, ia menatap sosok Gil yang kini tertidur di ranjangnya. Pikirannya melayang kepada kejadian tadi sore.

"Bagaimana caranya ia mati? Gil dalam keadaan terikat dan tidak mungkin bisa melawan penyihir." Gumam Lancer, namun pada akhirnya ia menghela napas.

"Sudahlah, kalau dipikirkan juga belum tentu terpecahkan." Sahutnya sambil menatap langit malam dari jendela kamar Gil.

Sementara itu di depan sebuah SMA.

"Teito-kun. Aku hanya ingin memastikan... kalau sekarang kita ini musuh."

Teitoku hanya bisa terbelalak mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut seorang gadis yang dari dulu ingin ia temui.

"Tsumugi... apa maksudmu? Apa kau juga master?"

Tsumugi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"..." Tsumugi hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak merespon kata-kata Teitoku. Ia lalu menghilang begitu saja.

"Tsumugi...?"

TBC

 _A_ nother bad chapter from me! Disini Tsumugi Rika muncul disini, dan disini master dari berseker yang waktu itu mati :v

Sampai jumpa di chap depan!

Chap ini ada Omake, karena settingnya tahun 2030-an jadi aku pengen coba pertemuin Gil sama Hakunon #plak

 **Omake**

Sehari setelah kejadian penculikkan Gil, Gil sudah mulai kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa. Kini ia sedang mencari buku-buku tentang sejarah Lancer. Ia mendapat buku yang ia dapat namun ia tampak kesulitan mengambil buku itu.

"Kau mencari ini?" Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang memberi buku itu pada Gil, namun betapa kagetnya ia menyadari wajah Gil.

"Onee-san? Onee-san baik-baik saja?" Gadis itu tersentak sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ah ini bukunya." Gil menerima buku itu dari gadis itu lalu gadis itu pergi setelah mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' pada Gil.

Setelah cukup jauh gadis itu kembali berbalik dan menatapi Gil dari jauh.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa dia seperti dia?" Gumamnya.

"Oi Hakuno, kau darimana saja?" Ia menatap pemuda berambut kebiruan itu.

"Aku minta maaf, yasudah ayo kita lanjut..." Sahut Gadis itu sambil berjalan mengikuti pemuda yang kini hanya bisa mencak-mencak.


	6. Chapter 04

"Kya~ aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Teito-kun~~" Ujar seorang gadis yang kini sedang berguling-guling diatas sebuah ranjang.

"Bisakah kau diam?" Sesosok gadis datang memasuki kamar tersebut dan menatap gadis yang lainnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati Teito-kun, Ishtar."

Wanita yang dipanggil Ishtar itu tertawa sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia membalas tatapan tajam gadis itu dengan sebuah seringaian licik.

"Apa salahnya aku ingin bertemu dengan orang yang aku **kagumi**? Aku menginginkannya... baik tubuh maupun hatinya~"

"Kau wanita jalang." Ucap gadis itu dengan nada penuh amarah.

"Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu, Tsumugi Rika... Aku ini seorang dewi! Aku adalah seorang dewi!" Ujarnya sedikit marah, Tsumugi Rika hanya menghela napas sebelum akhirnya mengabaikan ucapan Ishtar.

Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah mini dress berwarna putih dan sebuah jaket bomber berwarna hijau tua.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ishtar, ia melirik kearah Isthar sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sosok itupun menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkan sosok Ishtar yang kini kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya sebelumnya.

The Holy Grail War

A Fate/Series fanfiction.

I don't own Fate.

Language: Indonesia

Genre: Supernatural, Action, Shounen.

Warning: OOC! Oc, as bad as shit. Don't like don't read. Flame for character(s) is unacceptable

Chapter 04: Munculnya Heroine—Crystal Velvet!

A Certain High School.

Sudah beberapa hari setelah indsiden penculikan Gil dan Tohsaka Karin yang tiba-tiba ikut masuk ke dalam pusaran perang cawan suci—sebagai master dari Archer. Seperti biasa aku menikmati kehidupanku sehari-hari dengan normal.

Padahal seharusnya tidak, karena aku juga seorang master pada pergelaran perang cawan suci. Apa perang cawan suci itu sesepi ini?

"Berdiri! Beri hormat!"

Aku berdiri mengikuti arahan dari ketua kelas ketika guru dan seorang gadis berambut hitam memasuki kelas—dia tampak memakai seragam dari sekolah lain.

"Kali ini bapak akan memperkenalkan kalian murid pindahan dari Inggris, namanya adalah Crystal Velvet."

Aku hanya terdiam melihat gadis itu, gadis itu membalas menatapku datar.

—Apa jangan-jangan ia sadar aku perhatikan? Ia lalu membungkukkan badannya pelan.

"Salam kenal, namaku Crystal Velvet. Kalian bisa memanggilku Crystal, salam kenal." Sebuah senyum ramah kini menghiasi wajahnya.

Ia manis sekali, aku bisa merasakan wajahku sedikit memanas ketika melihat senyumnya.

"Baiklah, Velvet, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Emiya Teitoku. Emiya Teitoku tolong angkat tanganmu."

"B-Baik!" Aku menjawab dengan suara keras dan sedikit tergagap—aku bahkan berdiri dari posisi dudukku dan menghasilkan suara 'gasrak' yang keras. Aku bisa mendengar suara tawa dari anak-anak yang lainnya.

Ukhhh... ini benar-benar memalukan. Jika ini anime mungkin tubuhku akan berubah seputih kertas dan ada dedaunan yang terbang sekitarku disertai suara angin sepoi-sepoi dan efek suara 'ding...'

Maaf aku terlalu lebay mendeskripsikan rasa maluku, aku bahkan mendeskripsikannya sampai satu paragraf. Akupun kembali duduk di bangkuku tepat bersamaan dengan datangnya Crystal lalu ia duduk disampingku.

"Karena Velvet, kau belum mendapat buku panduan, kau bisa menggunakan buku satu berdua dengan Emiya, mengerti?" Ujar sekaligus tanya guru kami, Akiba-sensei, Crystal hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu kembali berdiri dan merapatkan mejanya dengan mejaku agar bisa ikut memakai buku panduanku.

Ketika aku sangat dekat dengannya. aku merasa sangat canggung. Padahal aku termasuk gampang bergaul—lalu kenapa aku bisa begitu—

"Itu namanya kau sedang jatuh cinta, Teitoku." Komentar singkat keluar dari Saber yang kini sedang meminum teh herbalnya dengan santai. Kini kami sedang menikmati makan siang di atap sekolah, tempat yang paling sepi disini. Tidak ada orang yang mau makan di tempat ini jadi aku bisa berbicara tentang rencana apapun dengan tenang dengan Saber.

Tapi... jatuh cinta, ya? Aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal itu.

Aku kini menatap Saber yang kini sedikit... sebal?

"Saber kau kenapa? Kau tampak sebal? Apa curhatanku tadi mengganggumu?" Tanyaku panik, Saber hampir tidak pernah begini sebelumnya, aku takut kalau seandainya Saber marah dan akhirnya membenciku—

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa." Ia tersenyum sambil mulai membuka kotak bekal super besar yang aku bawa secara rahasia. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah tempura lalu memakannya.

"Bagaimana, apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi, Saber?" Tanyaku, ia mengunyah habis makanannya lalu menelannya.

"Ini soal master berseker yang kemarin ditemukan tewas saat Gil diculik beberapa waktu lalu."

"Aku masuk ya~" Tiba-tiba suara anak kecil menggema di balik pintu masuk atap, membuatku Saber menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau jangan seenaknya begitu dong, _kora!_ Alexan—" Pintu terbuka, menampilkan dua sosok manusia—yang satu adalah seorang anak-anak berambut merah dengan pakaian yang tidak sesuai zaman dan yang lagi satu adalah...

Crystal? dan anak itu...apa itu adiknya?

"Tuh kan sudah kuduga kalau disini ada servant yang lain!"

"Kau jangan seenaknya begitu dong! Kalau sampai kau dilihat orang lain bagaimana?" Crystal tampak sedikit membentak anak it—tunggu dia bilang apa?

Servant yang lainnya?

"Teitoku, dia servant..." Aku membelalakkan mataku mendengar perkataan Saber.

Tidak mungkin... anak sekecil ini? dia bahkan terlihat hanya satu dua tahun lebih tua dari Gil—master termuda di Perang Cawan Suci kali ini.

"Kau... servant?"

"Ya! aku dari kelas Rider! Salam kenal ya~" Aku menatap Crystal yang kini memalingkan wajahnya.

"K—Kenapa kau memerhatikanku seperti itu?! Bukan berarti aku memang sengaja memanggil anak kecil sebagai servantku ya! Aku seharusnya bisa memanggil wujud dewasanya, kau mengerti?!"

Woa—padahal aku belum berkata apa-apa, ia sudah membentakku seperti itu.

" _Chotto_ , kenapa ribut sekali sih disini." Pintu kembali terbuka, menampilkan Tohkasa Karin, tepat setelah ia menutup pintunya servantnya pun muncul disampingnya.

Servant berambut putih itu menatap ke arah kami semua, lebih seperti tatapan tidak peduli.

"Wow, suasananya ramai sekali." Ucapnya dengan nada cuek. Tohsaka mengeluarkan sebuah kertas—rune yang waktu itu sempat aku berikan padanya.

"Memang benar seperti perkataanmu, Teitoku—ini rune yang sangat kuat. Bisa menyembunyikan keberadaan, bau bahkan suara siapapun yang berada di dalamnya."

"Oh, rune itu... sepertinya aku tahu. Kau, bisa kupinjam itu."

"Eum, tentu." Karin memberikan rune itu pada Crystal. Ia lalu membulak-balik rune itu.

"Aku bisa membuat rune seperti ini."

Karin dan Teitoku sontak melihat Crystal takjub, baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan pertanyaan, suara bel menggema.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa belnya cepat sekali?! kita bahkan belum makan!!" Protes Teitoku sambil mulai memakan makanannya dengan cepat.

Namun tiba-tiba suara speaker berbunyi. Seperti mengumumkan bahwa hari ini seluruh siswa dipulangkan lebih awal.

Teitoku nyaris mati tersedak. Saber langsung memberikan minum pada masternya tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Teitoku?" Tanya Saber, Teitoku hanya mengibaskan tangannya—pertanda kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke kelas, lalu pulang." Sahut Teitoku berdiri dari posisi duduknya diikuti yang laiinnya sementara para servant menghilang saat itu juga.

Pembatas Keren.

Kediaman Kitougamine.

Seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahunan berjalan melintasi koridor sebuah kastil yang sangat besar yang disambut oleh seorang gadis dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ahahahaha, aku tidak menyangka aku akan ditatapi seperti itu olehmu, Ur-Nungal."

Gadis itu mendecih pelan, lalu ia membuka mulutnya.

"Jangan sok akrab dengan memanggil nama asliku, Akara." Sahut gadis itu tajam, pemuda yang dipanggil Akara itu hanya bisa tertawa.

"Kau jangan dingin seperti itu dong, Ur-Nungal~ apa salahnya aku memanggil nama aslimu, itu jauh lebig bagus dari pada Tsumugi Rika."

Tsumugi kembali hanya mendecih, lalu ia memilih untuk pergi dari sana.

Disamping Akara muncul seorang servant wanita berambut pirang dengan tombak di tangan kanannya.

"Sepertinya kau dibenci ya, Master."

"Kau kejam sekali Arthuria~" Ujarnya berpura-pura sedih.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak selalu memanggilku dengan nama asliku." Komentar sang servant datar, Akara hanya bisa menghela napas pelan, lalu perlahan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, diikuti oleh servant tersebut.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Lancer~" Ujarnya dengan nada ceria.

Sementara itu di sebuah cafe.

"Emiya apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan perang cawan suci kali ini?" Teitoku menatap Karin dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aneh? Tidak juga." Komentar simpel keluar dari mulut Teitoku, Karin hanya bisa menepuk dahinya pelan, ia lalu menatap Crystal yang kini sedang memakan kue diikuti dengan servantnya, Rider—sesekali Crystal menyuapi servant kecilnya itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Crystal." Crystal terdiam sejenak lalu menaruh sendoknya.

"Benar katamu, perang cawan suci yang keenam ini memang sedikit aneh." Crystal kini mengambil cangkir kopinya lalu meminumnya.

"Ini pahit, Alex... kau minum saja milkshakemu." Ujarnya ketika Rider kecil ingin mencoba kopinya. Crystal melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau mau tahu berapa master yang berpartisipasi?"

Teitoku menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Total ada 133 orang." Ujar Crystal, Teitoku benar-benar kaget dibuatnya.

"133—serius?! sebanyak itukah?"

"He, bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang membuat aliansi." Lanjut Crystal.

"Tapi, bukankah normalnya yang berpartisipasi hanyalah 7 orang servant dan 7 orang master?"

"Harusnya begitu, makanya aku bilang aneh." Ujar Karin merespon kekagetan Teitoku. Sementara Teitoku tidak merespon balik.

"Dan juga ada yang aneh lagi selain itu."

"Ada lagi?" Tanya Teitoku.

"Ya... ini tentang..."

Pembatas Keren

Teitoku berjalan ke rumahnya setelah selesai berbincang-bincang dengan Crystal dan Tohsaka.

"Tou-san aku pulang." Ia melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu, sesosok pria paruh baya bercelemek datang menghampiri.

"Kau lebih sering datang terlambat hari ini—ngomong-ngomong air mandi sudah siap—kau mau mandi dulu atau—"

"Aku mandi saja, tadi aku sudah makan di luar." Sahutnya penuh—ragu? Teitoku lalu melewati Shirou begitu saja dibelakangnya Saber tampak menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sepertinya ia terlalu bingung dengan semua yang terjadi disini." Tanpa menunggu Shirou bertanya, Saber bergaun merah itu sudah menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Oh begitu, ngomong-ngomong Nero, aku baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan malam. Apa kau mau makan dulu?" Kata Shirou pada servant anak semata wayangnya tersebut itu.

"Umu!"

TBC

Fyuuhh, udah lama nggak update! Karena keasyikan main FGO #plak

Terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca apalagi review ya! Maaf kalau chap ini tidak seperti ekspektasi kalian uwu.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan!!


	7. Chapter 05

Kediaman Emiya.

Teitoku tampak terbaring di kamarnya, matanya menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamarnya. Perkataan Crystal tadi masih terngiang dipikirannya.

"Itu tidak mungkin bukan?"

 _"Kemungkinan besar, Tsumugi Rika adalah hasil percobaan dari keluarga Kitougamine."_

 _"Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah Tsumugi Rika yang asli dibunuh dan tubuhnya di gunakan sebagau wadah untuk heroic spirit."_

"Itu tidak mungkin..."

The Holy Grail War

A Fate/Series fanfiction.

I don't own Fate.

Language: Indonesia

Genre: Supernatural, Action, Shounen.

Warning: OOC! Oc, as bad as shit. Don't read don't read. Flame for character(s) is unacceptable.

Chapter 05: Kisaragi Joe, Master Baru Berseker!

Taman Fuyuki.

"Hmm, begitu ya. " Crystal nampak membaca sebuah buku diatas ayunan besi di taman dekat Stasiun Fuyuki.

"Kau sedang apa master?" Tanya Rider sembari duduk di ayunan sebelah.

"Sedang membaca buku, ini tentang yang kubicarakan kemarin dengan Teitoku dan Karin kemarin." Ujar Crystal sembari memperlihatkan bukunya ke Rider muda itu.

"Oh, tentang percobaan Demi-Servant yang dilakukan keluarga Kitougamine?" Tanya Rider, Crystal menutup bukunya lalu menatap lurus ke tanah di depannya.

"Kuharap itu hanya sekedar percobaan demi-servant." Ujarnya penuh keraguan.

Demi-servant adalah sebutan untuk manusia yang melakukan kontrak dengan servant dan mendapatkan kekuatan servant tersebut—bisa dibilang menjadi servant sementara—tentu saja mereka hanya mendapat kekuatan saja.

Namun yang Crystal takutkan adalah kalau yang mereka lakukan tidak seperti itu, melainkan memindahkan jiwa pahlawan secara paksa ke dalam sebuah tubuh manusia.

Jika dalam literatur dituliskan bahwa, itu nyaris mustahil. Namun keluarga Kitougamine dikenal selalu membuat gebrakan yang bisa membungkam panduan sihir.

Bisa jadi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil bagi mereka.

"Tsk, kalau saja aku punya cukup bukti. Aku pasti akan melaporkan hal ini ke dewan sihir."

"Ah, Master! aku merasa ada servant lain disini." Crystal refleks bangun dari posisi duduknya dan menatap kemana arah telunjuk Rider mengarah.

"Itu."

Seorang anak kecil yang sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan seorang servant berambut panjang.

"Dia... master yang sering dibicarakan itu, Gil Illyvich Petrovsky." Gumam Crystal.

"Bagaimana, master? hm? Kurasa sebelah juga merasakan kehadiran kita—Servantnya." Crystal menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Peka sekali dia."

"Mau kita samperin?" Tawar Rider, Crystal menatap servant kecilnya itu.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk." Ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana Gil dan servantnya bermain—yang bermain hanya Gil, sedangkan Lancer duduk menemani.

"Hoo—jadi ini yang sering dibicarakan para penyihir Clock Tower." Gil menatap wajah Crystal polos.

"Hai, Gil Illyvich Petrovsky." Sapa Crystal.

"Oh, jadi Crystal-nee ini teman dari Teitoku-nii ya?"

"Eum." Crystal mengangguk membenarkan. Kini mereka sedang duduk santai di taman tadi.

Ya, pada dasarnya mereka tidak bermaksud untuk menyerang—setidaknya tidak di tempat seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa ya. Gil." Crystal berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan taman.

"Eum! Sampai jumpa lagi Crystal-nee!"

"Baiklah, saat menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan." Crystal menoleh ke handphonenya, lalu sosoknya menghilang di ujung jalan.

Pembatas Keren.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku keluar begini, Saber?" Tanya Teitoku pada Saber, hari ini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di game center.

"Umu, kupikir kau terlalu banyak pikiran jadi aku mengajakmu keluar, Teitoku." Jawab Saber dengan penuh optimis, Teitoku menggaruk tengkuknya dengan senyum canggung.

"Ahaha, begitu ya... Makasih ya, Saber." Saber hanya ber-umu-ria sembari melihat-lihat arena permainan.

"Teitoku, ayo kita main itu!" Ajak Saber, Teitoku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Baru saja ia akan berjalan menuju tempat yang di maksud—ujung matanya menatap sosok yang familiar.

"Tsumugi—tunggu dulu Saber, aku harus pergi—"

"Teito—" Belum selesai Saber berbicara sosok itu sudah pergi terlebih dahulu, Saberpun jelas mengikuti kemana Teitoku pergi.

Rika yang menyadari kalau ia dikejar langsung saja berlari menjauh dari sana—keluar dari game center, terus hingga—

"Tunggu dulu!" Sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa maumu Emiya Teitoku! Kita ini musuh, kau tahu—"

"Aku tidak mengerti!" Rika terdiam menatap sosok yang memegang tangannya itu.

"Kenapa... kenapa kita harus menjadi musuh...?" Suara Teitoku terdengar sedikit bergetar, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai melonggarkan pegangan tangannya pada tangn Rika.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...? Tidak bisakah kita seperti dulu lagi?—Kenapa... padahal..."

 _Padahal aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi_.

"Aku sudah bukan Tsumugi Rika yang kau kenal—Tidak lebih tepatnya aku bukan Tsumugi Rika." Respon singkat keluar dari mulut Rika.

"Apa maksudmu?"

 _"Kemungkinan besar, Tsumugi Rika adalah hasil percobaan dari keluarga Kitougamine."_

Teitoku menatap kaget Rika, gadis itu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Gadis itu sudah mati 4 tahun yang lalu..." Teitoku mundur kebelakang, ia mulai memegangi mulutnya.

 _"Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah Tsumugi Rika yang asli dibunuh dan tubuhnya di gunakan sebagai wadah untuk heroic spirit."_

"Kau tidak benar-benar..."

"Tsumugi Rika hanyalah nama untuk menutupi identitasku sebagai seorang roh pahlawan." Rika mengalihkan pandangannya, enggan menatap mata Teitoku.

"Kalau kau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi denganku, aku pergi." Tsumugi melepas tangan Teitoku lalu berjalan melewati Teitoku, tepat setelah itu Saber muncul di samping Teitoku.

"Maaf, aku hanya merasa tidak enak ikut dalam urusanmu dan gadis itu... Kau tidak apa?" Teitoku hanya terdiam—ia tidak merespon kata-kata Saber.

"Maaf Saber, tapi kurasa hari ini kita pulang saja."

"Umu..."

Pembatas Keren.

Gil berjalan bergandengan dengan Lancer, kini mereka berjalan di daerah pusat perbelanjaan. Membeli hadiah ulang tahun kepada salah satu sahabat Gil, Rei Kawasaki.

"Hm... bagusnya aku kasih hadiah apa ya untuk Rei." Gumam Gil, baru saja ia akan menuju sebuah toko tiba-tiba peluru yang tertembak tepat beberapa sentimeter melewati kupingnya. Sementara Lancer langsung siaga. Sementara orang-orang yang berada disana panik dan berlarian ke segala arah.

"L—Lancer-san... yang tadi itu." Dari depan Gil muncul seorang pemuda berambut kemerahan dengan seorang pemuda kekar yang berdiri tanpa suara.

"Ahahaha~" Ia menyeringai dan mendekati Gil, sementara Lancer sudah siap dengan tombak peraknya. Dan Gil refleks bersembunyi di balik punggung Lancer.

"Bisa aku tanya apa maumu?" Tanyanya dengan senyum ramah.

"Ahahaha—" kembali hanya tawa yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Tidak, yang aku lakukan hanyalah memberi sapaan kecil padanya." Ia menunjuk Gil kini menggenggam erat pakaian Lancer, ia melihat pemuda itu dengan senyum yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, **Raja Para Pahlawan**. Namaku Kisaragi Joe, dan aku adalah master dari Berseker."

Crystal kini sedang menunggu seseorang di sebuah cafe di Fuyuki, sesekali ia melihat handphonenya, sampai akhirnya seorang pemuda datang menghampirinya.

"Oh, Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghubungiku seperti itu..." Ia menatap pemuda itu, kini ia menatap Crystal dengan tatapan kecut.

"Emiya Teitoku."

Teitoku hanya terdiam sembari duduk di kursi depan Crystal, kedua servant merekapun saling berhadapan.

"Ini tentang yang kau bicarakan kemarin—tadi aku baru saja bertemu dengan Tsumugi." Ekspresi Crystal berubah serius mendengar kata-kata Teitoku.

"Ternyata, dugaan terburukmu benar Crystal...:" Lanjut Teitoku, Crystal mendecak kesal—namun ia kembali tenang.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini dengan Karin juga—tunggu aku akan menghubungi Karin—kau belum memesan minuman atau makanan kan? Pesanlah.. aku yang bayar." Tawar Crystal, Teitoku menganggukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya memesan minuman.

"Ah, Karin-chan. Ini aku..."

"Huh?" Gil menatap bingung Kisaragi, Lancerpun begitu. Ia menurunkan tombaknya dan bertanya pada Kisaragi.

"Apa maksudmu? Raja Para Pahlawan?"

"Ahahahahaha!!! Ya~ Raja Para Pahlawan ya Raja Para Pahlawan. Kau pasti tahu bukan? Ahahahahahaha!" Jawaban gila keluar dari bibir Kisaragi. Lancer masih menatapnya bingung.

Tentu saja ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan Raja Para Pahlawan—ia adalah sahabatnya, Gilgamesh. Tapi—

"T—tapi, aku bukan Raja—apalagi Raja dari para pahlawan." Elak Gil, anak berambut emas itu menatap Kisaragi takut.

"Oh kasihan sekali kau—bahkan kau tidak mengingat siapa kau yang sebanarnya, aku kasihan. Sangat kasihan padamu, wahai Raja Para Pahlawan." Kisaragi menatap miris Gil, sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku..."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan namun bisakah kau berhenti berkata yang tidak-tidak, Gil bukanlah Raja Para Pahlawan. Setidaknya aku bisa memastikannya." Kata Lancer, namun Kisaragi kembali tertawa renyah mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Lancer.

"Pastikan? Kau sendiri saja ragu pada kata-katamu! Ahahaha, kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Jauh di lubuk hatimu kau pasti ragu—ragu akan eksistensi anak yang berdiri di belakangmu itu!"

"Itu tidak benar—aku sama sekali tidak meragukan Gil."

"Hoo—kurasa kali ini kau sedikit serius, namun apa kau yakin itu. Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan." Ia mundur, lalu pria berbadan kekar itu menggantikkannya.

"Kihihihihihi."

Gil berjalan mundur kebelakang.

Itu adalah sebuah tantangan bertarung.

Dan Gil tidak tahu harus berbuat apa...

Namun apakah itu benar?

TBC

Maaf Chapter ini sangat menyedihkan pendeknya, aku usahain chapter depan akan lebih panjang. Aku juga tumben ngebut nulis karena semua gameku pada maintenance #plak.

Kalau begitu sampai jumpa chapter depan ya! Kemungkinan bakal Full Lancer vs Berseker aku juga tidak tahu ya! Aku ndak bisa bikin adegan bertarung.


	8. Chapter 06

**A/N Note: Untuk julukan orang mulai chap ini aku pakai bahasa jepang saja, teehee #plak selamat menikmati!**

 **Fuyuki Department Store.**

"Saa~ bagaimana **Eiyuu Ou.** Kau mau menerima tantanganku bukan?—itupun kalau kau menyadari tantanganku." Tanya Joe, Gil hanya bisa terdiam.

Mana mungkin ia bisa melawan satu lawan satu pemuda yang ada di depannya ini? Ia pasti petarung yang kuat—sedangkan Gil? Ia hanyalah anak kelas 2 SD yang lari 100 m saja ngos-ngosan!

"Hmph! Aku yang akan jadi lawanmu, Lancer." Lancer hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari Berseker.

"Keputusan ada di tangan master..."

Gil mengepalkan tangannya erat—bagaimana? Apa yang harus dilakukan. Semua orang telah meninggalkan tempat itu—menyisakan mereka berempat (tunggu dulu, bagaimana caranya hanya mereka saja yang tidak di evakuasi? Jawabannya adalah sihir.)

"Gil... kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu..." Gil menatap Lancer yang kini tersenyum lembut kepadanya, namun senyuman itu justru membuat anak itu tertegun, ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya pelan.

Ia lemah.

Pada akhirnya, ia adalah master yang gagal, ia tidak pantas.

Ia hanya dilindungi—pada akhirnya.

 **Perannya** hanyalah merepotkan Lancer.

"Baiklah... Kisaragi-san.." Lancer sedikit tersentak, ia menatap Gil yang kini menatap tajam ke depan ke arah Joe yang kini tertawa menggelikan.

"Aku terima... tantangan itu..."

"Bagus! Bagus sekali **Eiyuu Ou**! Memang seharusnya begitu! Ahhhh~~~ Aku bahagia! Aku benar-benar bahagia!" Mengabaikan perkataan Joe, Gil berjalan mendekat.

"Aku juga ingin berusaha—aku tidak ingin selalu merepotkan Lancer-san." Lancer hanya terdiam, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum—sembari menutup matanya pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau itu keputusanmu. Aku menghargainya—Master."

The Holy Grail War

A Fate/Series fanfiction.

I don't own Fate.

Language: Indonesia

Genre: Supernatural, Action, Shounen.

Warning: OOC! Oc, as bad as shit. Don't read don't read. Flame for character(s) is unacceptable.

Chapter 06: Dengan Segala Keanehan yang Terjadi—Pada Akhirnya Cerita Mulai Serius!

 **Fuyuki Department Store**

Kini Lancer dan Berseker saling beradu kekuatan—Berseker menembak ke arah Lancer membabi buta, namun Lancer dapat menghindari semuanya—sesekali ia menyerang Berseker dengan rantainya.

"Heh, apa kau itu memang benar Lancer—kau bahkan tidak menggunakan tombak." Protes Berseker, Lancer hanya tersenyum pelan.

" _Saa naa,_ kenapa ya?" ditanggannya kini terdapat sebuah tombak perak—

"Aku sendiripun tidak tahu."—dengan cepat Lancer bisa berdiri di belakang dan menyerangnya dengan tombak tersebut.

BRUAK!

Tubuh kecil Gil terhempas menabrak tembok di belakangnya, ia meringis sesaat sebelum berusaha berdiri—baru saja ia berdiri, sebuah tendangan kembali menghempaskannya menabrak—dan memecahkan sebuah cermin yang berdiri tegak.

"Oi—Oi! Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan ha, **Eiyuu Ou**? Kau jadi lemah sekali—apa 8 tahun itu membuatmu tumpul!?" Seru Joe dalam kegilaan. Gil kembali berdiri dari posisinya.

Mereka kini berada di areal yang lain—lumayan jauh dari para servant mereka—yang kini juga sama sedang bertarung dengan hebatnya.

Namun dilihat dari manapun ini adalah bukan pertarungan—melainkan pembantaian satu pihak.

Tubuh kecil nan mungil itu kini penuh dengan darah—darahnya, ia mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." Ia menatap ke depan—ia berlari kecil berusaha mendekati Joe dan melepaskan tinjunya—

"Lemah sekali!" Sebuah tendangan mendarat tepat di dada Gil, membuat jarak mereka kembali menjauh. Gil terbatuk—mengeluarkan darah yang menggumpal di kerongkongannya. Ia terduduk—ia sudah kehilangan kekuatannya untuk berdiri.

Ia tidak mungkin menang.

"Kenapa **Eiyuu Ou**! Serang aku dengan kekuatan penuhmu! Ahahaha!"

 _Kalau saja aku punya kekuatan._

 _Kalau saja..._

 _Aku bisa melakukan apa yang_ **Eiyuu Ou** _bisa lakukan._

 _Kalau saja..._

 _Aku memang benar-benar_ _ **raja dari para pahlawan**_ _—yang kuat, mengalahkannya adalah hal yang mudah..._

 _ **Membunuhnya**_ _adalah hal yang_ _ **mudah...**_

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mati?! **Eiyuu Ou**! Jawab aku! Ahahaha—tidak mungkin kau sudah mati bukan?"

Gil hanya mengepalkan tangannya, sampai ia sadari—ia kembali berdiri sebuah lingkaran emas—muncul didepan tangannya.

"Oh?" Kekagetan tersirat di wajah Joe, ia melihat sesuatu— yang keluar dari lingkaran emas itu—sebuah pedang kembar berwarna emas.

"Pedang itu... menarik sekali..." Gil sendiri kaget dengan munculnya pedang kembar ini di genggamannya—

 _Ini kesempatan._

Gil kembali berdiri, kali ini dengan kedua pedang itu digenggamannya—ia kembali menyerang ke arah Joe.

"HUAAAAA—"

Ctang!

Suara pedang beradu dengan rantai—menghasilkan percikan api—dua servant, Berseker dan Lancer masih beradu kekuatan, berbeda dengan pertarungan antar master tadi—pertarungan kali ini seimbang.

"Kau lumayan juga, Berseker—" Kata Lancer sambil memunculkan rantai dari tanah mengarah ke Berseker, namun lelaki Asia itu dengan mudah menghindari segala serangan rantai Lancer.

Pertarungan berlangsung cukup alot sebelum akhirnya.

"Aku akan serius seka—"

"Cukup sampai disini saja." Lancer dan Berseker berhenti dan kembali ke arah suara, di sana ada Joe yang kini berdiri dengan luka yang lumayan banyak—kebanyakan dari mereka adalah luka gores akibat sabetan senjata tajam.

"Berseker, kita pergi." Kedua sosok itu menghilang begitu saja. Lancer pergi menuju tempat Gil.

 **Cafe**

"Jadi rupanya begitu..." Karin menatap serius Teitoku, sementara yang di tatapi hanya menghela napas.

"Semakin kesini semakin membingungkan—aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." Ujar Teitoku, semuanya terdiam—memang benar, semakin kemari semakin membingungkan.

"Gil juga—aku kasihan, bagaimana bisa anak sekecil itu terseret ke perang mengerikan seperti ini." Karin memakan cakenya, sementara Crystal tidak bisa berkomentar apapun dia baru sekali bertemu dengan Gil, dan menurutnya dia memang anak yang baik—

Mengetahui anak sebaik itu ikut dalam perang, siapa yang bisa membayangkannya?

"Mari kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita..."

 **Fuyuki Department Store**

Lancer hanya dapat terdiam melihat Gil yang hanya berdiri menatap ke lantai. Kedua pedang kembar tadi menghilang menjadi partikel keemasan.

"Gil..." Ia mendekati anak itu, ia menatap Lancer dengan raut wajah yang bercampur aduk.

"Lancer-san... apa yang sudah...? aku... aku berhasil membuatnya pergi—namun bagaimana caranya aku melakukannya? Tiba-tiba saja beberapa pedang muncul dan mengarah ke arahnya... seolah-olah aku yang mengarahkannya... aku tidak mengerti..." Ia berkata dengan nada suara yang bergetar. Seketika airmata mengalir dari manik coklat kemerah-merahannya tersebut.

"Lancer-san... apa menurutmu manusia bisa melakukan hal itu?"

Lancer tidak menjawab. Karena pada dasarnya—memang itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh manusia.

"Lancer-san...? apa... jangan-jangan..."

Lancer bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh anak itu.

"Gil..."

" _Pastikan? Kau sendiri saja ragu pada kata-katamu! Ahahaha, kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Jauh di lubuk hatimu kau pasti ragu—ragu akan eksistensi anak yang berdiri di belakangmu itu!"_

Itu adalah kata-kata Kisaragi Joe padanya. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu kembali tersirat dalam benak servant berambut panjang itu.

"Lancer-san... aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa... kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkan apapun tentang yang tadi..." Lancer membuka suara, ia mengusap puncak kepala Gil pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Kau adalah Gil Illyvich Petrovsky—bukankah itu sudah jelas?" Tanya Lancer, Gil tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya juga ya, Lancer-san..." Ucapnya—sedikit penuh ragu, Lancer menghela napas pelan.

Sebenarnya ia juga tidak yakin pada kata-katanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, lukamu harus diobati..." Kata Lancer—kembali hanya anggukkan kepala yang diterimanya, ia lalu memegang tangan Gil lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Pembatas Keren

 _Crystal mendapati dirinya di sebuah tempat di Inggris—_

 _Apa ia bermimpi...?_

 _Di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang familiar di matanya._

" _Aku bukanlah ayahmu... ayahmu sudah lama mati..." Ia terbelalak mendengar kata-kata itu._

 _Kenapa._

" _Ay—"_

Crystal membuka matanya pelan—jam masih menunjukkan pukul 03:00 pagi ia menatap lurus ke depan. Ia mengusap matanya kasar—menyadari bahwa sebuah cairan mengalir dari matanya

"Kau kenapa master?" Crystal menatap ke sebelah dan mendapati servantnya berdiri di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Alex... aku... aku hanya melihat mimpi buruk." Jawab Crystal—anak bersurai scarlet itu tidak berkomentar lebih jauh.

"Begitu ya... perlu kuambilkan air?" Tawar Rider kecil itu—Crystal menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku akan kembali tidur sekarang." Gadis itu kembali membaringkan badannya dan menutupnya dengan selimut.

"Haah... baiklah kalau begitu, selamat tidur... master." Sosok Riderpun menghilang.

Menyadari keberadaan Rider yang telah menghilang, Crystal membuka matanya—

"Aku minta maaf Alex... aku hanya tidak mau kau melihatku seperti ini..." Crystal menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal gulingnya, seperti menutupi wajahnya yang sekarang tampak menyedihkan tersebut.

Beralih ke kediaman Petrovsky, kini Lancer sedang menikmati semilir angin di atap rumah milik sang master termuda tersebut, banyak hal yang menganjal pikiran servant bersurai hijau panjang tersebut—salah satunya adalah perkataan Gil seusai pertarungannya tadi.

Anak itu berkata seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja menggunakan apa yang ia yakini sebagai **Gate of Babylon**. Dan membenarkan perkataan **Kisaragi Joe** sebelumnya.

Bahwa Gil adalah **raja dari para pahlawan** — **Eiyuu Ou, Gilgamesh**...

 **Sahabatnya.**

Jika secara fisik—bisa dibilang mereka agak mirip—tidak ralat, sangat mirip. Penampilan Gil secara fisik mirip dengan sosok sang raja saat ia masih anak-anak. Mengapa dia tahu? Karena ia sudah pernah melihat sosok anak-anak sang raja—dimana saat itu ia meragukan kenapa para dewa menyuruhnya untuk menghabisi sang raja kecil.

Tapi hanya karena itu bukan berarti Gil adalah **orang itu.** Ia hanya mirip—setidaknya Lancer berpikiran begitu.

Namun perkataan Gil tadi membuatnya meragukan pemikirannya.

Apa memang yang selama terjadi? Apa sesuatu terjadi sebelumnya—

Yang menyebabkan keanehan ini bisa terjadi. Membiarkan helaian rambut hijaunya menari diterbangkan angin, ia menutup matanya pelan.

"Kurasa aku tidak harus terlalu memikirkannya—suatu saat, semuanya pasti terjawab." Gumamnya, ia berlanjut menatap bintang-bintang.

"Setidaknya... aku berharap begitu..."

Pembatas Keren

Tsumugi Rika berjalan melintasi lorong kediaman Kitougamine, sampai di sebuah ruangan—dimana banyak sekali orang yang berbincang-bincang sejenak.

"Oh... Tsumugi-kun, akhirnya kau datang juga..." Akara tersenyum menatap gadis yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, bagaimana kalau pembicaraannya kita mulai sekarang." Kitougamine Akara menatap semua orang yang duduk di depan meja besar berbentuk oval tersebut.

"Rencana kita..."

TBC

Semakin kemari semakin tidak jelas... =w= aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku. Namun sepertinya nantinya akan semakin tidak jelas—ya, setidaknya ceritanya sudah semakin bertambah serius—dan Gil mulai meragukan siapa dirinya #plak.

Yasudah bagi yang sudah baca dan review—saya berterimakasih atas reviewnya.


End file.
